


Himari Uehara is NOT a Furry

by TheShinySword



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comedy, Comfort, Extraordinarily self-indulgent, F/F, Fluff, Himari is awfully into Werewolf Tomoe for someone who isn't a furry, Off-screen spice, Werewolf!Tomoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinySword/pseuds/TheShinySword
Summary: It took Himari Uehara eighteen years to accept she was a lesbian, but it would be eighteen more before she admitted she might be a bit of a furry for her werewolf girlfriend.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Himari Uehara is NOT a Furry

Himari always assumed, with great confidence, that Tomoe was the coolest person in the world and when she showed up at Himari’s window covered in fur with fangs the size of their thumbs at age ten, well, Himari knew it for certain. This instantly made Himari the second coolest person in the world because the only thing cooler than being a werewolf was having one for a best friend.

Or so she assumed.

Eight years later Himari learned there was one thing much, much cooler: having a werewolf for a girlfriend.

Himari had struggled to accept herself and her desires but she was past that now and living her best life and she was never, ever going to shut up about it.

“Look at this one, isn’t Tomoe just the cutest?!” Himari squealed as she shoved her phone in Moca and Ran’s faces, forcing them to fully appreciate her girlfriend.  
“Yup. That is Tomoe,” Ran grumbled, sipping her bubble tea and leaning away in the wiry food court chair. “Should you really be waving that around?”

“It’s fine! If anyone asks it’s my cousin’s dog!” Himari pulled her phone back and admired the picture. Tomoe kind of looked like a dog. If dogs were massive with shaggy red fur and opposable thumbs and claws sharp enough to open cans. But she was asleep, curled up in a little (actually very, very large) werewolf ball with her snout resting peacefully on her arms as she dreamed sweet werewolves dreams. Probably about rabbits.

Moca leaned forward with a sleepy chuckle. “Hii-chan~ does Tomo-chin know about that picture?”

“O-of course she does!” She did not.

Himari had five albums on her phone dedicated exclusively to pictures of Tomoe: Tomoe and Food, Tomoe and Himari, Daily Tomoe, Tomoe’s Abs and her album for Tomoe’s furry excursion: Taxes. The photos were just for Himari, she’d respect most of Tomoe’s wishes. But Tomoe would never understand how much clout Himari was sacrificing by keeping her secret. How cool would Himari’s instagram be if her feed was nothing but candid werewolf shots?! Viral? No. She’d go bacterial! The LIKES she’d get with those kinds of photos. Tomoe running through the woods—Tomoe had never run through the woods in her life; there were no woods to run through. Tomoe goofily lapping up ramen with her very large werewolf maw. Tomoe downing four very rare steaks in a row without a single napkin!

“Wow~ Moca-chan had no idea you were such a furry Hii-chan~.”

Himari snapped out of her fantasizing to find Moca “no privacy between childhood friends” Aoba was scrolling through her “Taxes”. Though she lunged quickly for her phone, the damage was done. Himari didn’t know much about furries except that she didn’t want to be one, so she definitely wasn’t one. “Moca! I’m not a furry.”

Moca took a noisy sip of her drink, smacked her lips and delivered a devastating revelation straight to Himari’s face. “You have a lot of pictures of anthropomorphic wolves saved for a non-furry,”

Oh no. Moca scrolled down far enough to find the other pictures Himari saved in “Taxes.” “Those are just pictures that remind me of Tomoe! My girlfriend! WHO I LOVE!”

“And is a werewolf,” Ran added.

“Hii-chan, this is like when you said liking Kaoru didn’t make you a lesbian,” Moca tugged her straw loose, shaking it at Himari. “Now you’re nibbling at that Tomo-tree so let’s just skip a few years of drama this time~.”

“This is completely different! I’m not a furry!” Himari searched her brain for a plausible explanation for her admittedly suspicious statements. “I’m… a monster cuddler.”

Ran pulled away from her straw with pop. “That seems pedantic.”

“It’s not pedantic Ran! It’s accurate.”

“Hii-chan,” Moca murmured with all the intensity of an after school special, “it’s okay to be a furry.”

“I’m not a furry! You were the one obsessed with Rouge the Bat and Ran’s the one who cried when Shadow the Hedgehog died!”

Ran’s hand flew to her precious red noodle, “that was a secret.”

Moca cackled with shamelessness in her eyes, spreading her arms wide and rising from her chair, “And here Moca-chan stands before you, a proud furry brimming with jealousy over you getting that hot Tomo-chin werewolf booty all to yourself.”

“You’re dating an actress…” Ran tugged Moca back into her seat

“But she doesn’t turn into a hot werewolf, so what is even the point of her?”

“You love her?”

“Eh,” Moca shrugged, “yeah but Moca-chan would love Chisato more if she was like a puma or something.” Himari got the feeling this wasn’t the first time Moca had imagined that exact scenario.

“It’s fine that you’re a furry Moca—” if anyone was allowed to be a furry it was Moca—“I’m just not one!”

Moca folded her hands on her chest and pushed her squealing metal chair back on its rear legs. “This is sounding preeeetty familiar, Hii-chan.”

“This isn’t like being gay!”

“There are two kinds of people in the world Hii-chan.” Moca slammed the front legs of her chair down and pounded the table. “Those who get mad when the Beast turns into a man at the end of the movie and losers. Which one are you?”

A memory flashed before her eyes, young Tomoe and Tsugumi comforting Himari as she bawled her eyes out over the horrible prince the handsome beast transformed into. Himari resolved to repress the memory once again. “That’s a loaded question Moca!”

“You’ve been given the greatest gift a person could ask for. A girlfriend and a puppy in one.” Moca crushed her cup. The final tapioca balls burst from the top like failing fireworks to punctuate Moca’s final warning. “Don’t squander it.”

* * *

Himari Uehara was not a furry. To prove that she was going to do the _second_ furriest thing imaginable. The first, as instantly suggested by Moca “SERIOUSLY MOCA?!” Aoba was an awfully big step for someone as not a furry as Himari was. Ran suggested the more reasonable solution: the next full moon, Himari would spend the night cuddling her werewolf girlfriend and if she still felt nothing but the usual love she felt for fully human Tomoe Udagawa then Moca would shut up forever. Probably.

Tomoe was surprised when Himari asked to spend the next full moon at her place. They’d spent parts of the nights together (as Himari’s sneaky photos proved), and of course there were plenty of Afterglow plus werewolf romps when they were kids but Himari had never been there for the whole transformation. But Tomoe was always glad for Himari’s company.

Himari committed to proving to herself how not a furry she was in the weeks before the full moon. She stole glances at cereal mascots between classes, watched those old cartoons with the smart aleck animals at lunch, and she even replayed Sonic Adventure 2 with Ran on the weekend (Ran cried. Again.). She felt invincible.

But as the day approached, Himari began to learn how hard it is to prove a negative. It was one thing to look at a picture of Tony the Tiger and feel nothing. It was another to try to untangle the complex web of emotions and sensations that was her love for Tomoe, her attraction to Tomoe and the niggling longing in the back of her mind to squish Tomoe’s pawsies in her hands. The closer the full moon came, the more desperately Himari tried to reason away her alarmingly frequent fantasies. She loved Tomoe and sometimes Tomoe was a werewolf AND YES, she had imagined some scenarios involving the woods and bulging furry muscles—but THAT was because she loved her human girlfriend who happened to occasionally transform into a seven foot tall wolf woman who may or may not have abs.

…

Himari needed to know if werewolf Tomoe still had abs.

Such was Himari’s mindset as she stood on the Udagawa family doorstep, clutching a shopping bag in her hands, too nervous to knock on the door.

_“_ _It’s okay to be a furry hii-chan,”_ the Moca Aoba who lived rent free in Himari’s head whispered.

But Himari didn’t have time to work up the courage to knock on the door, or knock out the imaginary Moca, before it flew open.

“Himari!” Tomoe greeted Himari with that wild grin and arms wide open for a hug. It was just like a dog greeting her owner at the doo—NO! It was nothing like that!

“Bab—mmph.”

Tomoe scooped up Himari in a tight bone-crushing hug, lifting her up just off the ground and smothering Himari’s words. Himari hugged back as much as she was able, relaxing into her best friend, girlfriend and rock’s very human chest. She set Himari down and tugged her inside by the hand.

Himari giggled as she crossed the Udagawa threshold. “How’d you know I was here?”

“Smelled ya!” Tomoe tapped the side of her nose with a wink and a wolfish grin that was getting more wolfish by the second. “Gets all clear in here before I transform.”

“R-right.” Himari tried to gulp down her nervousness as she followed Tomoe through the house she knew so well and up the stairs to Tomoe’s bedroom. “Where’s Ako?”

“Rinko’s!” Tomoe pushed her door open with her shoulder, upper arm muscles flexing distractingly in her tank top. “Lugged the computer over there earlier. They’re gonna uh… whatcha call it…” She paused in the doorway, completely ignorant to how fast she made Himari’s heartbeat when Tomoe leaned her forearm on the frame. “Rave all night! Is that right?”

Himari shook her head, both to correct her girlfriend and hide how red her face was getting. “It’s called raiding Tomoe.” She’d listened to Ako ramble about NFO enough to remember some terms here and there.

“Oh right, that sounds better.” Tomoe straightened up and shook with her boisterous chest laugh. She jerked her head to her room and walked inside. “Come on!”

Tomoe’s room was as surprisingly tidy and spartan as ever. There were some battle manga borrowed from Moca piled on the bedside table and a few drumming magazines misplaced on her desk but otherwise, Tomoe kept things minimalistic. Himari appreciated it, there’d be just that much more room for her things when they lived together.

Tomoe nodded around the room, satisfied that nothing was out of place. “I’m gonna start getting ready.” She grabbed the bottom of her tank top and began to pull it off.

“Wait!” Himari shouted, just as Tomoe’s abs made their appearance. Tragically, they disappeared back under the cotton cloth. “What are you doing?”

“Gotta take off my shirt or it’ll rip, you know I grow to like up here.” Tomoe waved her hand over her head as far as her arm could reach.

“But I’m here?!”

“Babe,” Tomoe said in a voice half embarrassed and half suggestive. “You’ve seen me naked before.”

Himari pressed against the wall, sliding around the edge. “N-not as a werewolf!!!”

“Yeah you have! All the time!” Tomoe had a point. Himari _had_ seen werewolf Tomoe with only the comically large striped boxers she loved to keep her decent. But this was different! Himari needed all the defenses she could muster to keep the furriness from flying into her brain.

“Yeah but—but not—not _alone_.”

“Oh.” Tomoe grew quiet with a tomato paste red blush growing from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. “W-what do you want me to do?”

Finally, something Himari could do. “I brought some clothes!” Himari threw down the shopping bag from her hands and began to rummage through it, pulling out a bundle of cloth so massive it could easily be mistaken for a bolt of cloth.

Tomoe timidly stepped forward like a stray dog accepting a treat, snatching the cloth before scuttling back to the center of the room and unfurling it. She squinted at the black T-shirt in her hands, so large it nearly reached her knees. “Big Dogs… bad to the bone?” She flipped the shirt around for Himari, “is that right?”

The shirt featured a large scowling Saint Bernard's head imposed over crossed bones with the text Big Dogs in fancy font on top and Bad to the Bone below. It was not the sort of thing Himari would purchase without desperate need. “It’s the only shirt I could find in 6XL.”

“Cool, cool.” Tomoe kept nodding, eyes flicking between the shirt and Himari. “I’ll, uh, change. So you can turn around…”

“I can see you naked like this Tomoe.”

“T-That’s like a double standard! …Or something.”

There was a point in there somewhere so Himari begrudgingly turned around, cursing herself for making sure she missed out on her girlfriend’s six pack. Behind her, clothing rustled and drawers opened and shut and there was a squeak and then finally things were quiet. “Himari. You can look now.”

Himari learned early in life that as fun as it was to dress up in cute outfits, it was so much more fun to dress up Tomoe. Tomoe was the second most handsome girl Himari knew—she was actually the most handsome but Rimi got annoyed when Himari demoted Kaoru by implication—and she had the fashion sense of a colorblind old man. She was very lucky to have Himari to rescue her from accidentally mixing her warm and cool colors or wearing… jorts.

But Tomoe might as well have picked out this outfit herself for how poorly it suited her body.

There was something completely and charmingly dorky about seeing Tomoe blush on the edge of her bed in a shirt so big it hung off one shoulder like she was about to star in an 80s exercise video. The very edges of her oversized boxers peeked out from under the shirt’s hem, ready to fill with bulging werewolf muscular thi—

Himari shuffled across the room with her eyes fixed on the ground trying to empty her head of all thoughts.

“Himari?” Tomoe called out softly. “Come here.”

Himari collapsed on the bed beside Tomoe. They sat side by side, staring into the room without words as the sunset cast the last light of day over them. “Sunset means it’ll start soon right?”

“Yup.”

“Right… um…” With her eyes fixed on the red rug on the floor, Himari inched her fingers towards Tomoe’s hand. Their fingers intertwined. “What do you normally do? On nights you transform. When we’re not around.”

“Mostly hang out with Ako and play Mario Kart.”

More fidgeting. “Do you… want to play Mario Kart?

“Nah,” Tomoe squeezed Himari’s hand. Himari stared at Tomoe’s hand over hers. Tomoe’s hand was already bigger, how much bigger was it going to get? She’d never really paid attention before. “I’m gonna transform soon.”

“O-oh!”

“Hey,” Tomoe softly touched Himari’s cheek, guiding Himari’s face towards hers. She hesitated.Those blue eyes, already growing more canine with shrinking pupils and marbled irises, flicked between Himari’s lips and her eyes. “Kiss for good luck?”

“Mmm,” Himari nodded before taking the lead and pulling them together.

Kissing Tomoe was like drinking coffee—infectiously energetic—but so much sweeter. Himari wanted to sing after every kiss, just to let all the energy out in a burst of something wonderful. Instead she kissed Tomoe again, hands looped around Tomoe’s neck as Tomoe held her waist with those firm large hands. Tomoe’s hands began to wander up, spreading across Himari’s back as Himari’s tongue begged for entry and—

“Ow!” Himari jerked away from Tomoe, pressing the side of her fist against her tongue. There was a tiny smear of blood on her skin.

“Babe!” Tomoe grabbed Himari’s chin, tilting her head up and around as she searched for the injury with worried eyes.

“It’s mwah twongue,” Himari slurred through pinched cheeks, trying to hold her tongue in her mouth to keep Tomoe from trying to bandage it.

Tomoe pulled back. She raised her lips and reached into her own mouth, feeling around her elongated incisors. Already they were sharpening into fangs and they weren’t done growing. Tomoe whined and slumped down on the bed, “Sorry babe, they grew in early. “

The pain had already subsided from her tongue but Himari flicked it around tentatively anyway. “All good!”

Her girlfriend perked up immediately. Was it Himari’s imagination or was Tomoe already bigger? Tomoe surged forward, knocking their heads together as carefully as she could and laughing as she pulled Himari into her chest. “I gotta be careful with you. If I hurt you I’d…”

Was Tomoe’s grip always that tight? Himari shuddered. “You wouldn’t hurt me.” But she could and, embarrassing as the realization was, it was kind of appealing. B-but that was just a “my girlfriend is super strong” thought.

_“Sure Hii-chan,”_ the wicked internal Moca snickered.

Tomoe groaned, long and painful. A little bit a whine, a little bit a whimper.

Himari carefully pried them apart. “Does it hurt?”

“Just a little.” Tomoe lied with a squint and a shrug. “I’m pretty used to it. It’s like my body’s growin’ a whole buncha extra bones and sometimes they just come in the wrong way.”

“That sounds horrible?!” Himari gawked.

Tomoe blinked slowly, thinking it over as she rubbed her shoulder. A patch of coarse red fur was beginning to grow on the back of her hand. “I guess? I’m pretty used to it.”

“You shouldn’t be used to that!”

“I mean I can’t take like a werewolf Tylenol.”

“TO MO E.” Himari pouted at the casual way Tomoe discussed her own unimaginable pain. “I’m going to help this time!”

“It’s not like a test or band practice babe—GAH.” Tomoe shook with very literal growing pains as her hands contorted with a horrid stretching of flesh and fur. She forced one hand over her face to hide how her face began to elongate, nose and mouth shifting into the point snout of a wolf. She grunted between grit teeth. “Don’t look.”

Himari racked her brain for something she could do to ease Tomoe’s pain and obey her wishes at once. She settled on something probably a little foolish, but Tomoe mattered much more than the Moca teasing in her head. She flopped down on the bed, scooting until her back was flush with the wall and opened her arms out. “I’ll hold you! I’ll hold you the whole time!”

“I can’t—” Tomoe doubled over with a growling snarl. When she rose again two pointed ears perked in Himari’s direction. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to! I always feel better when you’re hugging me from behind so—so I bet it’ll be the same!”

Tomoe whimpered in response and slowly pulled herself fully onto the bed. It groaned with the added weight but held firm. She carefully, thoughtfully, moved herself across the bed until she was settled just barely apart from Himari’s chest. Red fur began to poke out from the collar of the t-shirt—which was very quickly becoming the exact right size.

Himari wound her arm around Tomoe’s stomach, feeling the squish of fur beneath the cotton and wondering why Tomoe had gone through this alone for eight years. Because she was Tomoe. It was such a Tomoe thing to bear this kind of pain without telling any of them. Himari reached up with her other hand to where Tomoe’s hair and her fur began to blend into a mane, softer than the rest of her fur. With deliberate strokes, Himari ran her hand down from Tomoe’s head down her neck to the small of her back over and over while murmuring comforting noises in the space Tomoe usually had ears.

After lying together for long enough that the moon had fully banished the sun, Tomoe’s whimpers started to subside into a less pained pant. Himari was almost able to forget her face wasn’t buried in normal Tomoe’s hair, until Tomoe spoke.

“Thanks Himari.”

Himari had always thought Tomoe had a rumbly voice, but if normal Tomoe’s voice rumbled then werewolf Tomoe’s voice was an earthquake. She could feel it through Tomoe’s back, deep and sounding as though every word could be punctuated by a growl. Suddenly, with the pain past, Himari remembered why she was there. Her face tingled as she pressed into Tomoe’s fur.

Squishy, soft paw pads wrapped around Himari’s hand—like having her hand held by a mascot costume but so much warmer and more tensile. Tomoe’s pads were a little rough, just like her fingers, but even like this they were so familiar around Himari’s hands.

“I like having you here. Makes me feel more me, ya know?”

She didn’t. Himari could very safely say she had no idea what it felt like to turn into a werewolf but the sentiment made her feel warm and sparkly inside anyway. It was embarrassing, totally, totally embarrassing but Himari had no choice but to voice her heart. “Tomoe, I really, really love you. Like a lot.”

“Yeah?” Tomoe said as if it could possibly be a surprise. “I really, really love you too.”

Himari Uehara was not going to cry into her werewolf girlfriend’s furry back. She just wasn’t. But she did come very close.

“But you’re kinda smushing my tail. Can we switch?”

Himari steeled her weakening resolve that Himari Uehara wasn’t a furry and nodded against Tomoe.

It was a great effort for someone as large as Tomoe to roll over in a twin bed and not smush the other inhabitant but she did her best, only slightly pinning Himari uncomfortably between her giant muscular form and the wall before settling down on her side in front of Himari’s widening eyes.

Himari had never really looked at werewolf Tomoe in the fur so closely. Sure, Himari had the pictures but they didn’t substitute for the tactile feel of being so close to a massive, muscular… beast. Of feeling Tomoe’s hot breath, still minty around the edges, huffing against her face. Of having Tomoe’s arms, each thick and sturdy as a steel girder, pull against Himari’s waist until her head was tucked under Tomoe’s chin. Of hearing the rumble of her every word fill up Himari’s body with sound.

Himari always felt safe when Tomoe held her but this was a different kind of security. Compared to Tomoe—to this massive pile of fur and muscles—she was delicate. Tomoe wrapped all the way around her—legs and arms covering Himari entirely, shoulders hunched around her—enveloped, that was the word. Himari was enveloped in Tomoe. In her musk, in her fur, in the growl of her every exhale. And Himari was living for it.

Shit.

Moca was right.

There was only one last thing to check. Himari wiggled her hand, trapped between their bodies, down to the hem of Tomoe’s t-shirt and slipped inside. She pet down the plush fur on Tomoe’s belly and pushed. There they were rock hard and wonderful as always: Tomoe’s abs.

Tomoe’s voice jumped in pitch, almost to her normal octave. “B-babe?”

Himari pulled her hand away and sighed. “Tomoe. I’m a furry.”

“Yeah,” Tomoe sounded confused. “I know.”

Himari jerked away as far as Tomoe would let her—not very. “What!”

Tomoe looked down her snout to Himari with that kind, nonjudgmental gaze. “Remember when we were kids and you drew me and you as a wolf and a bunny?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Those were fursonas.” The werewolf explained, flexing her claws in front of Himari’s face in a way that made Himari wonder just how dexterous they were. “I am my own fursona.”

“T-that doesn’t prove anything! Kids just like animals!”

“You also said you wanted to marry me. And I said ‘even though I’m a wolf?’ and you said ‘especially cause you’re a wolf!’”

“Argh! It’s true,” Himari pouted. “It’s still true…”

Tomoe grinned. It was harder as a werewolf to grin without showing off a terrifying amount of teeth, but that was still Tomoe’s grin through and through. She was still Tomoe. Whether she was Himari’s human or Himari’s wolf, she was still Himari’s.

Despite the massive mortification coursing through Himari, she couldn’t help but kiss her werewolf on the tip of her snout.

Tomoe huffed hot air onto Himari’s neck before nuzzling forward and rubbing her muzzle against Himari’s cheek. The rough short hairs tickled her face—Himari couldn’t help but giggle and playfully push against Tomoe’s T-shirt until Tomoe’s snout was suddenly replaced by something large, wet and—

“TO MO E!” Himari jolted away from the werewolf, slap-rubbing her cheek to get the slobber off. “You LICKED ME!”

“I’m sorry!” Tomoe lifted up her hands in surrender. “I wanted to kiss you but I don’t have lips, babe!”

“But you’re talking! You’re talking right now without lips! How?!”

“I dunno! I turn into a wolf every month! It’s magic! I’m real sorry.”

Himari could feel the tip of Tomoe’s tail tickling her thigh—it could only be tucked firmly between Tomoe’s legs. “Urg,” Himari hid her face in her hands, groaning mournfully.

“W-what’s wrong? Was it that bad?”

Himari peeked through her fingers. “I kind of liked it.”

Himari Uehara was almost absolutely one hundred and ten percent a furry. But the only way to be truly sure… would be to do the most furry thing imaginable.

“Tomoe. Take off the big dog t-shirt.”

The only sound in the room was the loud hollow thumping of Tomoe’s tail against the mattress.

* * *

Moca Aoba stretched languidly across her bed, settling her head over her arms and enjoying the moonlight over her face. Somewhere in the far distance, a wolf howled. “Ho ho~.”

“Did you say something Moca?” The cooling paws on Moca’s back stopped carefully rubbing ointment onto the varied assortment of scratches—all gleefully asked for—across Moca’s back.

Moca winked over her shoulder at the lupine form of Chisato regarding her with her usual look of amusement and affection, only enhanced by her twitching ears and cascade of golden fur. Someday she’d let everyone know she’d hit the jackpot too. “Just comfortable in the knowledge I helped a fellow furry embrace her true self tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> To quote Michelle: I'm furry.
> 
> [Tomoe's glorious t-shirt](https://www.bigdogs.com/products/bad-to-the-bone-t-shirt-men?_pos=1&_sid=868f4ba61&_ss=r)


End file.
